¿ES TU HIJA?
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Dos bebes nacieron al mismo tiempo, parte de la historia sera revelera pero aun quedan muchos misterios por resolver... ¿es tu hija? El recuentro con amigos... y otras personas que marcaron su vidadHao y Yoh han vivido juntos desde que eran niños, ambos c
1. Chapter 1

¿ES TU HIJA?

Universo alterno: Hao y Yoh viven juntos desde pequeños, y ambos guardan un secreto que jamas diran...cual es?

CAPITULO: VIDA NORMAL

Yoh ya vamonos.-grito Hao, tenia ya que irse a trabajar.

Voy Hao.-estaba guardando sus papales.

PAAAAPIS!.-grito una pequeña saltando a la espalda de Yoh, tenia unos hermosos ojos igual al color de sus padres, su cabellos corto

que llegaba a sus hoombros, sujetado con con una pequeña diadema.

Nicol.-la abrazo Yoh.

Nicol ya llega la niñera, te portas bien, tengo que irme con tu papi.-expreso Hao serio.

Si papi Hao.-afirmo la niña con una sonrisa

Se parece a ti Yoh.-afirmo Hao-

Buenos dias señores.-saludo la señorita Pillica.

Bueno dias Pillica, cuida mucho a Nicol, consientemela mucho, regresamo a la hora de comer.-daba instruciones Yoh, y le da un beso

en la mejilla a la pequeña

Claro señor Yoh.-afirmo la joven, y abraza a la niña.

Papi Hao ¡quiero mi beso!-ordena Nicol y el la obedece.

Y tiene tu caracter.-dijo Yoh sonriendo...

Se marchan:

Qué quieres hacer Nicol?-todavía en brazos de ella

Un patel! para miss papis lindos.-expreso sería.

Por supuesto, a al señor Yoh le encantara.-respondio Pillica

Y a papi Hao tb.-respondio Nicol.

En el auto:

Hao el próximo miercoles es cumpleaños de nuestra hija, tenemos que hacer algo muy especial.-dijo Yoh.

Si, que tal si la llevamos a un parque de diversiones aquatico, le fasina el agua.-dijo Hao mientra ordenaba sus papeles.

sii! jijijij nos divertiremos mucho.-dijo Yoh mientras se acostaba en el hombro de Hao(...oque lindoos hermanitos)el viaje fue corto

llegaron a al trbajo.

Bueno dias señores Asakura.-saludo la secretaria.

Bueno dias Millie, alguna llamada importante?-expreso Yoh, entrando a sus oficiana junto con Hao y Millie

No señor.-dijo la joven sonrojada,(quien no lo haria los hermanos lucian muy atractivos para ambos sexos)

Me llamas si hay alguna, tengo que entrar a junta el señor Kio quiere hablar sobre mi proyecto.-dijo Yoh

Señor le ha lleago un carata de America.-dijo Millie, pero la mirada de Hao le dio entender que habia cometido una grave error al decirlo.

Si, de quien?-pregunto Hao, la miro con ojos de furia.

De la America, para...unnnn contrato.-trataba de no parecer nerviosa, Yoh observaba el cielo, y Hao pensaba como matarla

Un contratoo , siii les intereso mis propuestas!.-sonrio Yoh con profunda alegria.

Por supuesto hermano, bueno te dejamos solo tenemos que ir a arreglar unos asuntos verdad Millie.-dijo Hao con hipocrecia.

Si señor.-expreso ella con nervios, sonrio nerviosa, sabia que habia cometido una equivocacion impordonable.

Que te habia dicho Millie?-pregunto Hao desde su sillon.

Lo lamento.-dijo ella nerviosa.

Millie que no se repita.-expreso Hao enciendo un cigarrillo

sii, señor.-ella se sintio alivida, tenia que consrvar ese trbajo su familia dependia de ella, ademas que amabas su trbajo...

Era de ella no asi?-dijo.-De esa madita, ahora que querra, dinero? ya tan pronto se le acabo, quemaras todas las que lleguen y tendras, que

avisarme cuando lo hagas, espero que que no se le ocurra venir, si no quiere morir

Si señor Hao, hoy llego otra de China de Len Tao, qeu hago con ella?-pregunto la Joven

Damela.-se la arrebata.-que querra? despues del accidente jamas se supo de el...

Aque esra la invitacion, mañana el señor Yoh tienen una presentacion en Cumbres Borrascosas.-expreso Millie.

Compre un vestido elegeante.-dijo Hao.

LA PAZ Y LA BELLEZA

EL SUEÑO DE CRISTAL

"EL PROTEYECTO DE LA VIDA DE CRISTAL"

LE INVITA A ACOMPAÑAR AL SEÑOR YOH ASAKURA

Si señor Hoa.-dijo ella sonriente

Te acuerdas de cuando paso todo.-recordo, ella asintio.-como provoco la caida de Yoh, su muerte, no pasara de nuevo

Fue horrendo...verlo sufrir, ya ni si quiera sonreia-le clavo una punzada.

Se debilito tremendamente, no era ni la mitad de un ser.-hao dijo con amargura.

Si señor cuando quizo acabar con su vida...

El filo del acero de es navaja tocaba la piel, su piel, que siempre recodaria y que ya no agauntaba mas la ausencia, pero esa bendita navaja

lo hari8a, le quitara el dolor que cada vez era mas insoportable, la sangre comenzo a corre...gota a gota...

NO les gusnto pues que quieren .-Hao decia enojado..cuando entro a su oficina y vio a Yoh tirado en el suelo.-QUE HAS HECHO! YOHHHHHHHH


	2. El mayor dolor

CAPITULO 2: EL MAYOR SUFRIMIENTO

Señor Yoh!-grito Millie

Vamonos.-dijo Hao desesperado, salen corriendo con Yoh en brazos.-Yoh ni se te ocurra dejarme, tu no lo haras...-su corazón estaba destrozado, su Yoh muriendose en sus brazos, y todo por qué? Por unos a quienes no le importo lastimarlo, aquienes no les importo...en mas minimo.

Dios salvalo.-se repetia Millie que iba rezando pidiendole al que todo lo ve que lo salve, llegaron rapido al hospital Hao iba como diablos manejando.

La noche era muy larga, si saber noticias...sin nada sin esperanza? pensando en lo peor, en la posiblidad de perder aquel ser que llenaba sus vidas que siempre verlo infundia una alegría, una emoción

Ha perdido mucha sangre...-se decían los doctores.

Hay que hacerle una transfución.-decía uno de ellos.

Señor que tipo de sangre es?-le pregunto una enfermera.

Tipo A+-respondio Hao

Hay muy poca tendremos que pedirla.-respondio otra enfermera.

Yo soy del tipo de sangre asi que muevase que espera!-.grito Hao

Venga con nosotros.-se lo llevaron...se lo llevaron le sacaron la sangre, ahora solo tenía que esperar que su cuerpo no rechazara la sangre y que lograran salvarlo...era necesario...pero lo más importante era...que el se quisiera salvar, Hao salio un poco mariado.

Las horas pasaban...sin noticias...

Si quiere retirese.-expreso Hao

No señor Hao, yo no me voy hasta qye el señor Yoh este bien.-expreso Ella.

Ya se acabaron sus horas de trabajo, no se le pagaran más por quedarse.-dijo Hao frio, no quería mostrarse débil, aunque

estubiera quebrado por dentro.

Pues yo me quedo por que soy amiga de Yoh y no me voy.-afirmo segura de ella misma.

Como quiera.-y Hao se marcha

Las horas se volvian eternass, ya era el dia siguiente, ella dormía sobre el sillon Hao coloco una manta sobre ella, un cafe estaba a un lado,

un doctor lo había llamado:

El señor Yoh, ha perdido basante sangre, fue bastante dificil, pero al fin lo hemos logrado, esta muy debil pero se recuperara.-dijo el doctor

Yoh.-expreso Hao.

Es su hermano?-pregunto una de las enfermeras.

El es mas que una amigo, mas que un hermano, mas que un amante, el amor no se puede medir, con parestesco, sii no con la union de las

almas.-ella lo escucho, el señor Hao era duro, pero amaba a don Yoh, como el mismo lo dice el amor no se mide, todo era cupla de...aquellos que se atraverieron a lastimarlo, a hacerle eso si el señor Yoh hubiera muerto...

Millie,.-llamo una voz

Señor Yoh, que bueno que ha despertado.-ella se puso felooz.-Voy por el señor Hao, el ha estado muy preocupado por ud.

Espera Millie.-la detubo

Señor Yoh.-expreso ella

Que bello esta el cielo.-expreso Yoh.

Por...q...u...e...-ella no se atrevia ademÁs...

Lo hize por que el dolor era demasiado fuerte, no podia dormir.-dijo Yoh.

Pero señor...-no sabia que decirle, ni que hacer.

Es muy bellos, hoy mas que nunca pareciera tener un brillo mas hermoso.-dijo el con su tipaca sontriosa.

No lo vuelva a hacer.-ella corrio abraazarlo y se hecho a llorar

No lo hare, por que los lastime.-le dio un beso en la frente.-prometo que siempre los cuidare y seran felices, nunca mas les volvere a causar ningun dolor...nunca

Señor Hao me retiro.-ella se marcha.

Millie la unica persona que nunca lastimaría a Yoh, ella se ha ganado mi confianza es .-expreso Hao, y volvio a su trabajo, se fue temprano a su casa...

Papiiiiiiiiii.-brinco Nicol sobre él, la pequeña lucía muy bella con un traje rosa claro y su enorme sonrisa.

Señor Hao buenas noches.-saludo Pillica

Buenas noches.-respondio.-Que bueno que ya tienes lista a Nicol...-entro a su habitación.

Quee bueno que llegaste Hao!-grito feliz Yoh, y se fue a abrazarlo

Ya listo?-pregunto Hao.

Estoy nervioso jijijiji pero se que todo saldra bien.-Yoh se encontrba desnudo del torso aun no se ponía la camisa...tenía un cuerpo hermoso, bien delinidado, era delgado pero realmente hermoso, esa piel morena.

Por su puesto! eres un Asakura! eres un triunfador.-dijo Hao.

Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, tu y Nicol son mi razón de vivir.-dijo Yoh.

Gracias a todas las persona que me dejaron r/r, T.T perdonen que el capítulo este tan cortooooooooo ;; prometo que el siguiente será mas largo... y comenzaran los problemas...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: TU DESICIÓN

Los dos es la unica cosa que me importa Yoh.-se abraza.

Papiiiiiiii! ya nos tenemos que ir si no señora Tit se enoja.-expreso Nicol ya en brazos de Yoh.

Nicol cuida mucho a tu papi yo llego pronto.-dijo Hao...

Si papi...-expreso Nicol

Pillica y tu cuida mucho a Nicol.-expreso Hao en voz baja a la joven... Yoh, Nicole y Pillica se fueron hoy seria la presentación del proyecto de Yoh, Hao ya iba de salida rumbo a Cumbres borrascosas.

Alo?-expreso Hao.

Con el señor Yoh Asakura.-dijo la voz.

Habla con el señor Asakura qué desea?-pregunto Hao mientras se acaba de vestir.

Ya no te acuerdas de mi voz.-dijo una voz ironica.

De la personas tan diminutas como tu, no creo.-respondio Hao.

Pasame a Yoh, y no me digas que no esta, ya que no le creo nada ni a ti ni a tu sirvienta que siempre me lo niega, yo se que el siempre se acuesta temprano.-expreso la mujer.

No se me antoja...y a el tampoco.-respondió Hao.

jajajaj no lo creo el espera mi regreso más que nada en el mundo, además regresare por todo lo que es mió.-expreso la mujer.

ajajajajaj pues si que te has vuelto comediante en verdad, pero bueno como no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo.-le cuelga estaba furioso pero no se lo iba a demostrar a esa idiota que se creía...no iba a regresar y arruinar la vida de Yoh no más, ambos tenía una familia y no la destrozaría ella perdio su oportunidad haces años...

Como siempre Hao.-dijo la mujer.

Desea tee o cafe?-pregunto una azafata.

Tee sin azúcar.-y se coloco su mascada, la rubia mujer...

Vaya parece que todos regresamos o no Anna.-expreso un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello del mismo color.

Lyserg.-respondió la mujer.-Años sin verte...

Buenas noches hoy cumbres borrrascosas tiene el honor de presentar "El sueño de Cristal" de Yoh Asakura...

Pappiiii llega pronto.-penso Nicol...

Yoh comenzo a exponer...ilustraciones de un edificio imprisonante aparecian en la pantalla: La tranquilidad alejados de la vidad ajitada de la ciudad pero con las comodidades de la gran Ciudad, que ya forman parte de nosotros mismos.

Esa tarada.-expreso Hao, mientras manejaba a toda velocidad...llego pronto a la presentación...

Buenas noches señor Hao.-expreso una linda jovencita.

Que tienen de buenas!-respondio este.

Disculpe señor Hao.-respondio la joven...siempre era intimiadad por la presencia de Hao...

Tenemos que hablar después de que termine la presentación, ha regresado.-asi ambos entraro juntos...Yoh los observo y les dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas...

Pillica ya llego mi papi! y viene acompañado.-grito Nicol, atrayendo la mirada de muchas personas...

Si...pero baja poquitito la voz...-expreso Pillica muy tierna.-Si no papi Yoh crerra que no te esta gustando lo que habla y se pondra triste

Si...-respondio la niña

Y no quieres que papi se ponga triste verdad?-pregunto la joven.

No...-la pequeña se quedo calladita.

LIBRE Y NATURAL...

_**Haces años **_

_**En un cuarto de hospital lleno con hermosas flores, peluches gigantes:**_

No lo QUIERO LLEVATELO!-gritaba una mujer...

Por favor recapacita, una pequeña niña muy hermosa, es tu hija!-suplico un hombre.

Que no la quiero que no entiendes esa mocosa solo sera un estorbo en mi vida, además es una maldita enferma, no me pienso atar a ella, yo tengo un futuro prometedor que no lo pienso arruinar cuidando mocosas, veme soy muy joven para hacerlo, además dejemosla en una casa cuna...ya que me obligaste a tenerla...y largemonos.-respondio la mujer.

Por favor, vela es hermosa...te robora el corazón en cuanto la veas.-expresaba el hombre con mucha ternura.

Que te la lleves TE DIGO.-expreso la mujer.

Piensalo, podemos tener una familia juntos, ambos podemos hacerlo seremos muy felices, trabajare mucho para darles la vida que merecen, y recorderass esto como un mal chiste, y besaras a la pequeña.-respondio el hombre

NOOOO Y POR ULTIMA VEZZZZZZZZ NO, dime prefieres a la niña o a mi? Prefieres a esa mocosa que de seguro no podrá sobrevivir más ya que salio enfermiza la inutil o a mi junto a una vida exitosa...-dijo la mujer.

Piensalo...-dijo el...

No hay nada que pensar, es ella o yo.-amenazo la mujer, el vio la hermosa carita de la niña...era una belleza tan hermosa y linda...en ese mismo instante...salio de la habitación...

Mi hermosa hija.-expreso Yoh Asakura, salio de aquel cuarto, en sus ojos se podia ver tristeza pero nunca dejaría de sonreir por su pequeña y su amado hermano, cobizojo a su hija entres su brazos, llego a su carro vio tantos jugetes que tenía la pequeña, encontra la silla y se la llevo a su casa, desde ese momento empezería una nueva vida, tanta ilusión le había hecho entererse que sería papa.-Llamare a tu tio hijita para que nos reciba, jijijiji cuando te vea no se que dira pero que se que te querra mucho.

_**En otro hospital:**_

_**De mala muerte se llevaba acabo otra fuerte discusión, Qué serías capaz por un hijo?**_

TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito un señor rubio y de lentes...que impedia ala entrada al cuarto, un celular sonaba...

VOY A PASAR QUIERAS O NO, TIENE QUE DECIRMELO EN MI CARA TODO LO QUE ME HA DICHO..-respondio con la misma un joven de pelo castaño, con un bebe en manos...que lloraba fuertemente, con un aire de altarenería y depotismo.

QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERE VER!-grito el hombre rubio, mientras lo abofeteaba.-Esa cosa solo es un maldito pecado, ya lo comprendido, tu alejaste a una alma pura del camino del bien, espero que te castiguen como mereces por tus pecados, eres un maldito demonio, ya no te quiere ver así que largarte y llevate a tu maldito enjendro, si no soporta la presencia de esa cosa cercas, le recuerda a a ti...

Solo dile, que esta niña solamente es mi hija y que jamás en la vida se le ocurra volver.-y se marcha el hombre con el bebe en brazos...

¿Qué pasa afuera?-preguntaba una enfermera a otra.

Lo de siempre.-respondio la mujer dos...

Mi hija.-expreso el joven.

Hasta nunca Hao Asakura.-expreso el hombre entrado al cuarto donde estaban dos personas, Hao camino por las calles con ese pequeño bebe, llego a una pensión, entro:

Hao.-expreso Yoh.

Yoh.-respondio Hao, ambos hermanos se miraron y se vieron con dos bebes en las manos, se sintieron acompañados y nunca estarían solos...

Es muy hermosa mi hija.-expreso Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa, Hao se acerco y la vio... la niña era hermosa, la pequeña comenzo a sonreír.

Se parece mucho a ti Yoh.-dijo Hao, su bebe de Hao comenzo a moverse.

Mi sobrino.-dijo Yoh.-Cómo se llamará?

No se.-respondio Hao

Cómo que no sabes?-pregunto Yoh.

No se si es niño a niña.-Yoh sonrio ampliamente.

Es niñaaaaaa!-expreso Yoh emocionado.

Una niña.-expreso Hao "Solo espero que sea tan hermosa como ..."

Podía a ver sido gemelas, como nosotros Hao.-dijo Yoh, aun en la desgracia Yoh siempre lograba poner a Hao de buen humor adelante.

Si, y ella hubiera tenido que aguantarte como yo...-expreso burlon Hao.

Hao!-se quejo Yoh, ambos no tenía idea de como sería su vida de ahora en adelante, como críar a una hija, se fueron a dormir...

Tu hija llora Yoh.-expreso Hao más dormido que despierto.

No es tu hija.-respondio Yoh...

Yoh es TU HIJA...-Hao se levanto y vio que Yoh, no se movio y fue con la pequeña...las tenían en una improvisadas cunas, se veían tan hermosas la pequeñas...

No puedo creer que tu madre te haya dejado.-expreso Hao viendo a la hija de Yoh.-Espero que tengas el corazón de Yoh y no de esa maldita, como se atrevio a dejarte tan pequeña, que a todos robas el corazón como me los has robado ya, tu, tu padre y mi pequeña, juro que los protegere con mi vida nada les pasara...lo juro por mi vida...-se sento con su pequeña hija, tenía hambre era de seguro, fue antes de sentarse a la cocina por un poco de leche...-Eres muy linda, mi hermosa hija, yo nunca pense que sería padre sabes, yo creia que primero veria a los hijos de Yoh, y sentia un pooco de celos, pero al tener en mis brazos he pensando que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres tan pequeña e indefensa.

Millie tu sabes lo que ocurrio hace tantos años.-expreso Hao, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Lo se señor Hao.-respondio la joven.

Sabes lo que esa maldita hizo, y ahora prentende regresar a recuperar lo suyo, nada ese suyo, absolutamente nada.-expreso Hao.

Esa maldita, destrozo la vida del señor Yoh cuente conmigo señor Hao, el señor Yoh es uno de mis seres más queridos, no permitire que nada vuelva a estropear su felicidad.-expreso Millie.

Eres la unica persona a la que le permito que diga eso, por que te has ganado mi confianza, eres leal, quieres a mi hermano y igual que yo nunca perdonaremos a esa.-expreso Hao.

No señor-afirmo ella.-La odio...ella cada vez que pudo le hizo daño al señor Yoh.

Millie acompañeme.-Hao se la lleva y van con Yoh.

Que bueno que pudieron venir, Millie luce hermosa, Hao.-sonrie Yoh, muy feliz...

Nicol! No corras.-gritaba Pillica...

Se ve que es tu hija Yoh nunca se puede sentar.-dijo Hao...

Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hao cargame.-ordeno la niña.

No por que te has portado muy mal Pillica te tiene que estar todo el tiempo atras de ti.-respondio Hao.

Ya no te quiero, pero papi Yoh si me va a carga el no es malo, el si quiere a Nicol.-dijo la pequeña.

Que no te quiero-Hao la ataco con consquillas.

Y lo manipulador salio a ti Hao.-expreso Yoh, entre burlas, Hao cargaba a Nicol.

Muchas gracias por venir Millie.-dijo Yoh.

Muchas gracias por invitarme, estubo excelente su conferencia a mi me encanto.-dijo Millie.

jijijijii -rio Yoh se sonrojo...-Se la dedique a Hao y a Nicol...

Asakura!-grito un joven de cabello estilo afro.

Opacho!-grito feliz Hao.

Opacho!-fue Yoh con su hermano y Millie también lo acompaña.

Cómo estan los hermanos?-pregunto Opacho, mientras abrazaban a Yoh y Hao.

Bien, mira que grande se ha puesto Nicol.-expreso Yoh.

Muy grande aun recuerdo cuando me fui apenas era un bebe, y ahora es una señorita, cuidado que si no me caso con ella.-expreso Opacho.

...-Hao

jijjii-Yoh

señol Opacho.-Nicol se sonrojo...

Con qué cuentas?-pregunto Hao.

Con que cuento de qué?-pregunto Hao.

Para manter a mi hija, no dejare que cualquiera se la lleve.-expreso Hao.

jijijijiijjii-rio Yoh, muy divertido al igual que Millie.

Con mi poesía! y mi profundo amor.-le besa la mano a la pequeña.

Graciosos, pero vamos a sentarnos.-expreso Hao.

Millie, como aguantas a este gruño, a Yoh es compresible pero a este gruño...señor Hao.-expreso Opacho.

Llegaste muy gracioso verdad Opacho.-Hao le da un pellizco, se fueron a sentar todos.

Opacho cuentanos, ¿qué haz hecho? que te trae de regreso a Tokyo.-pregunto Yoh.

No podia estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi tierra y menos de mi señor Hao que se ha vuelto más gruñon que nunca.-respondio Opacho.

ajajajajajajaj.-rio Yoh.

YOH!-se quejo Hao.

jijijijijiji-rio más Yoh.

Cenaron muy tranquilos...en un vuelo a Tokyo, viajaban 4 personas que darían el vuelco a la historia...de las vidas de todos...

Nos vemos mañana Pillica.-expreso Yoh, que fue a dejar a la joven a su casa...

Gracias señor Yoh.-la joven entro a su casa...prendio la luz de su casa.

Al fin llegas ramera.-expreso una voz.


End file.
